familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Clarke County, Iowa
Clarke County is a county located in the U.S. state of Iowa. As of the 2010 census, the population was 9,286. The county seat is Osceola. The county was formed on January 13, 1846. It was named for James Clarke, a Governor of the Iowa Territory.Clarke County Geography According to the U.S. Census Bureau, the county has a total area of , of which is land and (0.1%) is water. Major highways * Interstate 35 * U.S. Highway 34 * U.S. Highway 69 * Iowa Highway 152 Adjacent counties *Madison County (northwest) *Warren County (northeast) *Lucas County (east) *Decatur County (south) *Union County (west) Demographics |align-fn=center |footnote=U.S. Decennial Census 2012 Estimate }} 2010 census The 2010 census recorded a population of 9,286 in the county, with a population density of . There were 4,086 housing units, of which 3,701 were occupied. 2000 census As of the census of 2000, there were 9,133 people, 3,584 households, and 2,498 families residing in the county. The population density was 21 people per square mile (8/km²). There were 3,934 housing units at an average density of 9 per square mile (4/km²). The racial makeup of the county was 96.64% White, 0.11% Black or African American, 0.33% Native American, 0.35% Asian, 0.03% Pacific Islander, 1.96% from other races, and 0.58% from two or more races. 4.04% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. There were 3,584 households out of which 32.10% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 57.80% were married couples living together, 8.30% had a female householder with no husband present, and 30.30% were non-families. 25.90% of all households were made up of individuals and 13.30% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.50 and the average family size was 3.01. In the county the population was spread out with 26.30% under the age of 18, 7.60% from 18 to 24, 26.50% from 25 to 44, 22.50% from 45 to 64, and 17.10% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 39 years. For every 100 females there were 97.00 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 94.00 males. The median income for a household in the county was $34,474, and the median income for a family was $42,171. Males had a median income of $29,648 versus $20,522 for females. The per capita income for the county was $16,409. About 6.20% of families and 8.50% of the population were below the poverty line, including 12.10% of those under age 18 and 7.70% of those age 65 or over. Communities Cities *Murray *Osceola *Weldon *Woodburn Townships * Doyle * Franklin * Fremont * Green Bay * Jackson * Knox * Liberty * Madison * Osceola * Troy * Ward * Washington Population ranking The population ranking of the following table is based on the 2010 census of Clarke County.http://www.census.gov/2010census/ † county seat See also *National Register of Historic Places listings in Clarke County, Iowa References Category:Clarke County, Iowa Category:1846 establishments in Iowa Territory Category:Settlements established in 1846